Caught Between Two Worlds
by MimiFictionBitch
Summary: When Pam left , Tara had to step up and into the role of maker,protector and business owner. having gotten closer to Willa in Pam's absence , Tara is caught between two people when the woman she loved , the woman she still cares for returns to put things right. Who will Tara choose?...
1. Chapter 1

**Tamela : Caught Between Two Worlds**

**Prelude: Jessica's Diary Entry **

**Hey guys, I know it has been a long time since I've updated, but i'm back and hopefully for good now. This idea comes courtesy of the amazing, talented genius JeriMizzle, my girl Jerilyn. Ya'll, I picked up a diamond right here haha! She deserves all the credit. I mainly added to her awesome idea's lol. We're working hard to make this fanfiction the best we can. We really hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and tell us what you thought. If you love it, we'll post Chapter One :). So, without further ado, here is a short prelude of Caught between Two Worlds.**

**Peace, Love & All things Tamela**

**- Mimi & JeriMizzle xo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dear Diary,_

_James finally left. After catching him in bed with some trashy fake blonde groupie 2 weeks ago, he finally packed up his stuff and went on tour with his busted, corny ass band "Blood, Sweat & Tears."_

_I'm not gonna lie, the first time I heard the band's name I laughed so hard! Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he has to have "blood" in the title; and then the "tears" part makes them sound like a bunch of pussies, like that human pop group "One Direction"...bleughh . _

_Anyway, today has been very uneventful. Tara had me cleaning up the bathrooms...AGAIN! I swear humans around here have got to be the most repulsive smelling creatures EVER when it comes to their "restroom habits;" as Pam so eloquently put it to me once._

_Time seems to be standing still today. I feel like I would've succumbed to dawn a lot faster tonight if I didn't have 2 giggling baby vamps next to me doing god knows what in their suddenly shared coffin…ugh!_

_They sure have gotten a lot closer, considering Willa was an unwanted progeny just a few years ago._

_Times like these make me miss Pam. Sure, she was sarcastic and anything but motherly, but she was the best thing that happened to me during the whole authority ordeal. I miss her witty dry humor…I miss hearing my nickname "Cheeto" or "Red" being yelled at the top of her voice, because I'd forgotten to do something she had previously asked me to :(_

_I feel like Tara may be using Willa to shield the feelings she still harbors for Pam; when I know for a fact every night Tara stares at Pam's picture when she thinks no one is watching. I also see little glimmers of affection for Willa though. Maybe it's because we all spend every day together or maybe it's because of how we've all had to rely on each other ever since their makers abandoned them. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it. Then, of course they're these urges I've been feeling. For some reason, beyond me, I can't be in the same room with her anymore without wanting to kiss her…be near her…make her laugh…Oh god I've never had these "gay persuasion" feelings before, but there's something about her. I mean, why can't I be the one laying next to her when dawn takes us? Why can't I be the one that holds her as we drift off into a peaceful slumber? It's not fair! SHE gets to, WHY CANT I?! I just pray that by some miracle Pam comes back soon; I miss our Vampire Barbie :(_

_Till Next Time_

_Jessica Hamby _


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Ball

**Tamela : Caught Between Two Worlds **

**Chapter 1 : Blood Ball **

**Okay we are back and with something that's gonna knock ya'll sideways! **

**We are so overwhelmed with the reviews and PM's! Your support of this new story means a lot. This chapter is dedicated to Blumoone; a complete legend in our eyes! Thank you so much for you fabulous review and PM! Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 :D Flashbacks are in italics. Please Review & Let us know what you thought!**

**Peace Love & All Things Tamela **

**- JeriMizzle & MiMi xo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**"You just don't want me to see you cry." "I'm not cryin'! …Alright, I'm cryin', but it's because I'm fuckin' pissed!"**__ Seeing Pam so open, so vulnerable broke something inside Tara. Wrapping her arm around her maker's delicate frame, she pulled her in close. __**"I'm here for you Pam, even though you constantly push me away; what we've been through and what we're going through is special." "Why can't you just accept that and let me in?" **__Hooking her finger around Pam's chin, Tara brought their lips closer together. __**"Let me in Barbie…" **__Tara whispered against pale pink lips. _

_Looking into Tara's deep onyx eyes, Pam found herself lost; lost in a sea of emotion surrounded by Tara's love. The idea of somebody wanting her, needing her with every fiber of their being scared her... like really scared her. Shuffling away from her progeny's tight grip, Pam tried her hardest to rebuild every wall Tara had just demolished. Letting out a low growl Tara pounced on Pam aware of what her maker was doing. __**"Don't…don't push me out, not now! I'm the only one that fucking cares Pam." "Can't you feel me…feel how my undead heart beats for you?" "You can try to deny it, but I know you feel this." **__Running her hand down Pam's shapely bosom and sinful curves, Tara nibbled at Pam's neck.__** "I know you want this;" **__moving her hand to her main goal, Tara's midnight kissed fingers travelled inside of Pam's tight faux leather leggings._

_Fighting against her progeny's tight grip, Pam searched her mind for a justifiable reason as to why this whole scene was wrong; why these feelings were wrong, but she simply couldn't, because this was right. It felt oh so right and feeling her progeny's skillful fingers lose themselves inside of her only seemed to sink Pam further into her emotions. __**"T…please baby, not here, not like this...oh fuck mmm T..."**_

Shooting up with the full force of a freight train, Tara's head collided with a sickening thud against the lid of her custom made coffin. Grabbing her head and muttering a few obscenities, she quickly turned over making sure she didn't disturb her blissfully sleeping lover. Admiring her lovers smooth milky back, Tara couldn't help but wonder where the hell that flashback came from; how one moment she was drifting off into a blissful post coital slumber, to reliving one of the most memorable moments she ever spent with her maker.

**"Fuck, I must need to feed or something." **Climbing out of her silk laden coffin, Tara gently closed the lid behind her and turned her attention to a still awake Jessica, who was currently sitting indian style on top of her own coffin scribbling something in her diary. **"Hey Jess, what are you doin' up?" **Cutting her eyes at Tara, Jessica slammed her diary shut and walked past the baby vamp. **"I would've slept a lot better if I didn't have two fucking baby vamps next to me keeping me awake!" **

Taken aback by her aggression, Tara watched as Jessica walked up the basement stairs. **"The fuck's her problem," **she mumbled to herself.

Going about her daily routine, Tara made sure the backroom was fully stocked, the bars were all set up, and the lounge/V.I.P areas were spotless. Everything was ready for tonight's Blood Ball event. Walking into her office, Tara looked over the different posters that were scattered across her walls, courtesy of one red headed vampire. She needed this night to go off without a hitch, because this ball would officially put Fangtasia back on the map; unlike the rest of the pitiful vamp-human bars in town.

Tara walked over to her desk to review the guest list for the ball. While she was reading through the list, she begin to smile; thinking to herself how far she had come without the help of the maker that abandoned her 2 years ago. She was proud of herself...a word she would've never thought to use to describe herself. Content in her thoughts, Willa vamp speeds in her office; causing Tara to jump slightly, but not too noticeable. **"Hey babe, how you feelin'?...nervous?"**; she giggles as she wraps her arms around Tara's waist from behind.

Placing her hands on top of Willa's, Tara laid her head back on Willa's chest inhaling her scent and placing a chaste kiss to her neck. **"Naw baby, just a little stressed;" "I ain't heard from Regina yet and she's supposed to be doing her fuckin' job instead of me doing it for her!" **Switching up their positions and straddling Tara's waist, Willa swirled her body on Tara's lower half. **"Why don't I umm… help you relieve some of that stress baby?" **Licking her lips, Tara ripped open Willa's blouse with a burning look of desire in her eyes. **"Oh yeah... like how?" **Raising her eyebrow in a strangely familiar fashion, equal to a perfectly groomed eyebrow owned by her maker. **"Like by me letting you fuck me senseless T." **Biting her lip, Willa suppressed a moan, as Tara's hands cupped her ass. However, Tara thought she was going crazy, cause right in front of her, ass in hand, breasts pushed against breasts, lips a hairs breath away from supple lips was her maker! Gone was Willa and her soft southern belle twang. She had now been replaced by the woman that had been haunting Tara's dreams. **"Come on T…baby, what you waiting for… my pussy to just magically jump in your mouth?" **Pam's seductive dry southern drawl was caressing her ears, tempting her.

Closing her eyes tight and shaking her head, Tara prayed this was all just a dream. As if by magic, Willa had reappeared the second she opened her eyes, **"Well... are we fucking or not?" **Willa's tone of voice was less than impressed. Usually she was on her back screaming for release by now.** "Sorry babe, I just wanted to uhh… hold you for a moment; let me make it up to you."**

Wrapping her arms around Willa's waist, Tara licked a path from in between her pale white breasts to her jaw. **"Fuck the foreplay T, I need you now" **Willa cried out. Smirking against her jaw, Tara ripped Willa's Bra and skirt off in one quick motion. **"So impatient," **Cupping Willa's sex, Tara shuddered as she felt her lover's anxious fingers find their goal. Entering each other at the exact same time, Tara's mind went hazy. Her fingers moving at a rapid pace.

**"Mmmm…ohh fuck ...mmm harder T fuck me harder!" **_Whilst Tara was grinding her clit against her makers in a deep synchronized clockwise motion, her needy hands couldn't stop themselves from palming Pam's breasts; sending her maker into a lust filled haze. The sound of waves hurling themselves towards rocks tuned out, their heightened hearing solely focused on each other's seductive moaning. Cries of passion howled at the moon._

_**"Ohh fuck…that feels so good Pam…right there!" **__Attacking her maker's lips, Tara felt Pam's hands going a mile a minute; clawing at every available bit of flesh Tara had on show. Flipping them over using vamp speed, Pam entered two fingers deep inside Tara's soaking wet pussy, whilst she rubbed her clit on Tara's thigh, finding her own release._

_**"You're mine…do you hear me Tara mae… your mind, body, soul and unbeating heart belongs to me and nobody else!," **__Pam whispered into Tara's ear before adding a third finger eliciting a loud deep growl to resonate within Tara's throat. _

_**"Forever and always..."**_

With a noticeable shudder, Tara came back to reality. Willa was now on her back legs spread wide open as Tara was in between them grinding with a rhythm that was oh so familiar; a rhythm that had Tara moaning as she only did with one blonde vampire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere far away from Bon Temp in a state of the art underground cubby that same blonde vampire was feeling the repercussions of Tara's building climax and fatal flashbacks. Her undead heart lurched in her chest; her progeny was being touched by someone else. Tara was hers and only hers. Too long has she stayed away; looking up at the hand painted portrait of her and her beloved progeny that was placed just above her bed, Pam made the decision it was time she went home; and come hell or high water she would find out who had the audacity to touch the beautiful midnight kissed creature that belonged to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tara still deep in Willa didn't even hear the door burst open as Jessica came bouncing in looking down at her phone.** "Hey Tara, I have Regina on the phone about your blood ord..OMG…omg… my eyes, It burns OMG I'm sorry!" **Tara stops mid thrust**..."God damnit Jessica, can't you fuckin' knock and wait for me to say come in"! **Jessica covered her eyes and stood with her back facing towards them apologizing profusely. **"I'm so sorry Tara I didn't mean..." **Tara immediately cut her off, **"It's okay Red, just next time fuckin' knock or use the vampire senses you've been given!" **Tara couldn't stay mad at her for very long; even if she had interrupted one of the most powerful, mind numbing, panty dropping, pussy soaking orgasm she has had since…..well since _Her_.

Slamming the office door shut leaving them to find their bearings, Jessica slumped against the door. An overwhelming feeling of sadness, anger and guilt washed over her. **"Fucking flaunting it in my face!, I wish Pam was fucking here...So I could be the one fucking her senseless," **she thought to herself. Letting out a needless sigh, Jessica took off to get dressed for the Blood Ball. By now, the two baby vamps were doing the same thing.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

Walking up to the full length mirror in the office that had been surprisingly cleaned by Ginger, Tara smoothed out invisible creases on her floor length figure hugging black lace dress. She had paired it with some sky high red bottom pumps and styled her black and red tipped breast length hair into loose waves pinned back on one side with a single red rose.

Feeling Willa's presence Tara smiled and let herself fall into her embrace. **"Awe baby, we were so close," **Willa giggled into Tara's ear, as she ran her hands over Tara's curves.

**"Hey, slow down now girl you'll ruin my dress!" **Tara chuckled out as she took in the sight of Willa's body in her red knee length lace mini dress. **"Hmm…you know we have about an hour before you have to make an appearance. The true blood is flowing and Ginger seems to be doing just fine by herself," **Willa barely whispered as she pushed Tara up against the wall.

Walking down one of (newly remodeled) Fangtasia's many long hallways, Jessica studied each large portrait she passed , from Godric to Eric to Willa to Tara and then finally she stopped at Pam's. Jessica looked warily down the end of the hallway to see if anyone could see her. Deciding that no one was around Jessica kneeled down in front of Pam's floor to ceiling length portrait and clasped her hands together before closing her eyes. **"Hey God, it's me uhh…Jessica Hamby. I know the last time I spoke to you it was in the middle of a shit storm...uhh I mean a bad situation; sorry for cursing…and well in times of trouble I don't know who else to turn to, but You so, here goes nothing. I really need Pam back. I miss her as if she was my own maker and I don't understand how Tara doesn't feel the same. I guess what I'm asking for is borderline a miracle, but if you could just try and send her our way I promise to never snack on truck drivers or even sniff a fairy ever again…"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pulling up outside of Fangtasia's, at least she think's its Fangtasia, Pam grabbed her Louis Vuitton duffel bag from the back and took in a deep, but unnecessary breath as she looked over the clubs new look. It seems Tara had gone for the whole bigger is better idea **"and here's me thinking size doesn't matter," **she thought to herself. Looking in the reflection of her all black range rover's tinted window Pam took in her appearance. Her outfit consisted of a form fitting crisp white cropped blazer, a sinful black bandeau top making her breasts look delectably full and with the hem resting just above her naval, her long legs and voluptuous hips looked downright immoral in black high waisted pants with 4 large white buttons positioned on the band of the pants.

A pair of sky high spiked black red bottomed pumps adorned her feet completed her outfit. Pam's make up was natural, apart from her dramatic lashes and ruby red lips. Her hair was in clean waves with just a dash of violet at the tips for a splash of color. Finally, to complete her entire outfit, her head was adorned with a Saint Laurent wide brim black fedora hat.

Pam looked the epitome of class, sexiness and perfection. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a Vogue Magazine photo shoot and she knew it; hell everybody knew it. Walking into Fangtasia, duffel bag in hand, Pam sent up a silent prayer to anyone that would bring her some luck tonight.** "Watch out everyone, Mama's back," **she thought to herself before she walked through two large oak wood doors.

Straightening out her dress Jessica stood to her feet and touched Pam's portrait for the last time that night. **"I sure wish you were here." **Letting two streaks of crimson roll down her cheeks, Jessica took a moment to compose herself. In doing so, she was stopped by hearing Gingers obnoxious, ear piercing, yet epic scream ring out through Fangtasia in its entirety. In a matter of seconds, Jessica, Tara, and Willa had all vamp sped to the bar where broken glass and a silver tray lay scattered on the floor and Ginger stood frozen in her spot.

Jessica followed Gingers line of sight and almost fell to the floor herself. Vamp speeding towards Pam, in all her sexy glory she wrapped her arms tightly around her forcing Pam into a tight hug. **"I missed you so much Pam," **Jessica sobbed out. Letting her stone faced facade slip for just a second, Pam let herself relax in Jessica's embrace. Although, she would never admit it, she missed the red haired vamp. **"Okay, enough with the PDA Cheeto…you'll ruin my blazer, its Chanel ya know!" **She's back.

Beaming up at Pam, Jessica looked as the entire large crowd of patrons had split like the red sea leaving Tara and Willa in Pam's line of sight. Clutching Tara's hand tightly Willa stood behind her watching anxiously. Raising her famous, perfectly groomed eyebrow, Pam zeroed in on the little sign of affection and smirked **"Oh, this is going to be fun" **she chanted in her head.

**"What the fuck are you doing here?," **Tara's harsh voice cut through her thoughts and brought her back to the awkward reunion at hand. Removing the oversized sunglasses that were merely an ironic accessory from her eyes, Pam handed Jessica her duffel bag and placed her hands on her hips. **"Hey Honey, I'm home…don't I get a welcome back kiss?..."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DUN DUN DUN **

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Uninvited Guest

**Caught Between Two Worlds**

**Chapter 2: The Uninvited Guest**

**Okay, we're back with Chapter 2! All of your feedback so far has been greatly**

**Appreciated! You're reviews make us laugh and smile. So, before I ramble on,**

**here is Chapter 2! Please enjoy and review, review, review! :D.**

**Peace Love & All Things Tamela**

**- JeriMizzle & Mimi xo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'"**Motherfucking Pamela, asshole Swynford, bitch ass De Beaufort ... coming up in ****here like she owns the fucking place!" 'I bet she expected me to just run into her ****arms , whisper sweet nothings in her ear and be her personal lap dog.' 'Yeah, I bet she did…****well not me, not Tara Mae Thornton.' 'It's a brand new fucking day!"' **Tara's incessant ranting was bordering on comical to everyone within its ear shot; Pam almost cracked a smile. Choosing against it, Pam shot Willa a _'bitch you better __know your place' _look before she made her way towards Fangtasia's new office; commanding the rooms attention with every step she took.

Scanning Willa up and down, Jessica saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to her alone. Walking across the room to the bar stool that Willa was sitting on, Jessica couldn't ease the weird fluttering feeling that was pounding in her stomach.

**"Hey Willa," **Jessica says leaning next to Willa at the bar. Willa looks up with worry in her eyes, **"Hey Jess," **then stares back into space. **'"Are ****you ok,?" 'I know it was a huge shock seeing Pam come back."' **Willa smirked to herself, **"yeah it was…if someone would've told me this was gonna happen I ****would've called bullshit...but she's back and here I am standing here feeling ****like the fucking rebound." "I mean, I guess deep down I knew there was a ****possibility she could return, but I never gave it any thought; I was actually ****happy, ya know?".**

All Jessica could do was nod in silence keeping her eyes straight ahead, not giving away how she truly felt about Willa in that moment.

"**Ya know Willa, everything happens for a reason." **Inside, Jessica was a little happy, but she also felt sadness because she hated seeing Willa like this. **"Yeah ****I know," **Willa answered dryly, **"but it doesn't make it hurt any less". "I'm sorry ****Willa," **Jessica said. She didn't know the right words to say, so she sat next to her in silence, just in case she wanted someone to talk to. Jessica would always be there for her...no matter what.

Opening the office door with an air of confidence, Pam was startled at the scene before her. Vamp speeding around the office, Tara was punching the walls, throwing chairs and other office furniture while ranting and muttering obscenities at a quick pace.

Curses rolled off her tongue like a vipers venom. Slamming the door, Tara stopped to a halt in front of Pam. Only inches away from her face, Tara balled up her fists and let out a shaky unnecessary breathe. **"Tha fuck you ****here for...huh?" **Tara's eyes were so intense they could've burned a hole straight through Pam's head.

**"Actually, don't answer that… I know exactly why the ****fuck your pasty white ass is here." 'After 2 long years, you decided to use tonight, ****of all nights to be your big fucking welcome home party!' 'Sorry, I forgot the ****cake and streamers…I've been practically knocked off my feet, you know raising two ****baby vamps , running and expanding a business my asshole maker left me whilst ****fighting for my fuckin' life in the midst of a goddamn Hep V vamp war!' 'Sorry it's really ****swamped my schedule!'".**

Pam just stood with her hand on her hip and took the vicious tongue lashing from Tara; allowing her to vent her frustration.** "But, as ****you can see I'm doing fine without you, so you can be on your fuckin' merry lil ****way!" , **Pam was silent long enough and she finally spoke.

**"Are you gonna let me ****talk or are you gonna fuckin' keep insulting me?" **Tara stood with her arms folded and responded with one word...**"Talk!" **Pam thought for a second and began to explain. **"Eric nee..." **Tara stopped her before she could finish.

**"Really Pamela, ****Eric fucking needed you?!" 'A thousand year old fuckin' viking needed his poor ****lil progeny ?' 'What did he need you for, to shake his dick off after he took a piss?'"**

Pam stood shocked with the amount of rage and anger that was hurtling towards her through the bond she shared with the onyx haired woman.

"**What about me?" **Tara spoke as her voice began to shake slightly with emotion.

"**Huh Pam?" 'I was yours…I needed you with everything I possessed.' 'You we're suppose ****to stay and take care of me your progeny...your baby!'" **All Pam could do was turn and shake her head, because she knew she could never get Tara to understand why she had to leave.

Vamp speeding back in front of Pam, Tara almost took Pam's head off as she forced Pam to look at her; to look at the pain she caused. **'"Fuckin' ****look at me!" 'You let some asshole who couldn't give two shits about whether ****you lived or died come between us?'…come between something that could've been ****amazing!" **Stroking Pam's face in the exact mocking fashion she once bestowed upon her before informing her that this isn't going to be some epic fucking love story.

Tara's voice softened as she set about digging the metaphorical silver knife in deeper.

'"**You know, for a couple of months I couldn't function properly." 'I couldn't feel ****you anymore.' 'Losing you meant losing a part of me.' 'I use to think I couldn't ****live without you."' **Tara let out a deep throaty chuckle as her thumb grazed Pam's plump bottom lip; **"but look at me..livin' and shit." '"I remember the days ****being the worst." 'I would physically fight the pull of sleep just so I didn't ****have to drift off into another tormenting dream of you.' 'I wanted to hold you ****so badly that my arms physically ached for you…until Willa that ****is."' **

Sitting behind her oak wood desk, Tara placed her legs on top of it and leaned back into her chair; relishing evilly in the deep guttural growl that left Pam's throat as the images of somebody else pleasing her progeny swirled around her mind.

"**And damn Pam if she isn't tight as fuck, if you know what I mean...oh wait, I ****don't think you do, what with you being a whore and all." **Tara gave Pam the most innocent of smiles she could muster.

**"Don't even get me started on your ****fuckin' daddy issues…I mean your real father didn't want you cuz you couldn't ****keep ya pants up long enough to hold a conversation with another female, and now ****your fuckin' undead father don't want you , even after you left your OWN progeny ****to go and tend to him and his needs, because Mr. big and bad Eric motherfuckin' ****Northman needed you quick sharp!" Maybe he was startin' to feel a lil stuffy, ****you know having a person shoved so far up your ASS WILL DO THAT TO YOU…are ****you catching my drift darlin'?" "Are you seeing the pattern here Pamela?"**

Numerous streaks of crimson careened down Pam's face as Tara's words hit her full force; blow after blow, laced with poison, hate and anger. **"Youu...you don't ****mean that Tara." **Blinking the tears away that rimmed around her eyes, Pam clutched at the spot above her heart that pulsed and hummed for Tara …only for Tara.

'"**Well isn't this a kodak moment." 'The great, un feeling Pamela Swynford De Beaufort ****crying.' 'Don't tell me the ice queen actually has feelings?' **Tara watched Pam sink to her knees as wave after wave of pain shot through their bond hurtling towards both vampires.

**"Please Tara ...stop, I can take this from anyone else, ****but not you." **Blinking back her own set of crimson tears, Tara thought about easing up on Pam, because if she was completely honest with herself there is nothing she wouldn't want to do more in this world than just run into Pam's arms and hold her; let go of all the hate and just fall hopelessly in love with the blonde vampire all over again.

Too much had gone on between them and with resentment still clouding her mind, she kneeled down in front of Pam to deliver the final, heart wrenching blow.

""**I can't do this anymore with you Pam…you have hurt me like nobody else in ****this world. 'You even surpassed Franklin's psychotic ass for fucks sake.' 'You ****will never know what your leaving did to me.' 'You may think I'm spoiled or I don't ****get why you left, but I do…I get it.' 'I'm just done with the fact that ****every time that motherfucker has a chance to fuck you over , sell you out and ****leave your ass, he does!'…and in the very same breath, every chance you get to ****leave me, be with him and be his personal punching bag, you take it and I'm so ****fucking over it!"' **Pam looked with a confused look on her face. **"T..T-Tara, I ****don't want him, I came back fo..?" **Tara already at the brink of crumbling cut her off.

**"Do me a favor Pam, and just release me already!" **With those words, Pam's ocean blue eyes widened in shock**..."You don't mean that!... 'Please don't say that ****baby!'" **Pamela stuttered out in between sobs **"I love you and only you!" "You don't ****understand what you mean to me Tara!"…"Please listen to me...TARA!? TARA!" **It was too late, Tara had already shut Pam out.

Turning her back on her and studying her gaze on an all of a sudden interesting poster, Tara waited for Pam to get the hint and leave.

Picking herself up off the floor and composing herself, Pam couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Her mind was hazy; her throat held a massive lump that refused to move and every time she moved it was a staggered step. Almost ripping the office door off its hinges, Pam kept her head down and made a dash to the front door of Fangtasia.

Pushing through the sea of people, Pam was so blinded by the never ending stream of crimson tears she failed to see Jessica making her way towards her. Colliding into her with the force of a freight train, Jessica's hands instinctively wrapped around Pam's waist as she fell to the floor with a distraught Pam lying on top of her. Taking in the almost traumatized look on Pam's face Jessica was wracked with worry.

**'"Pam, what's wrong? 'What the hell ****happened to you?!' 'Did Tara do this to you?"' **At the mere mention of her beloved progeny's name, Pam was sent into another crying fit and Vamp sped out of Fangtasia into the dead of night. Her sobs and screams were the only sounds left floating around the clubs walls.

Eyeing the office with vengeance in her eyes, Jessica sought out the onyx haired vamp that had caused Pam's pain. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" **Jessica screamed. Rolling her eyes, Tara didn't even bother to look at Jessica as she replied.** "You know, after that whole catching me fucking the shit out of Willa ****situation earlier, I would've thought you would have learned how to fuckin' ****knock !".. "What the fuck did you say to Pam?!".**

Jessica was trying to assert her dominance over Tara, being the older vampire and all, but she couldn't help but slightly cower as Tara stood up from the desk. **"You know, a lot of people have ****told me things about you Tara Mae Thornton, but I never fucking believed that ****cruel and sick was one of them!" 'What you just fucking did to Pam was ****disgusting and despicable; she's your maker!"'.**

Tara stood there seething; rage and anger pouring from her. Vamp speeding over to Jessica, Tara had her by her neck against the wall in the blink of an eye. **'"I ****wasn't so fucking despicable when your prick of a maker up and left you was I?" 'I ****wasn't so goddamn despicable when I put my life on the line, day in and day out for ****you now was I?' 'No!, so fucking save it Jess!"' "You know what, fuck this… I didn't ****sign up for this fucking bullshit!" **Crimson tears rolled down Jessica cheeks from the mention of her asshole maker and the pressure Tara was applying to her throat.

Dropping her like a rag doll, Tara sped off somewhere leaving Jessica astonished at what just happened. Wiping the blood tears away, Jessica collected herself off of the floor and took off in search of Pam.

Slamming her coffin lid shut so she could sit down on top of it, Tara rubbed her temples and let out an un needed sigh. Letting two crimson tears drip down onto her dress, Tara sat and thought how the day went from crazy to calm to fucking psycho in a matter of seconds.

Walking up behind her Willa wrapped her arms around Tara and kissed her ear. **"It's okay babe, she's gone now." **Tightening her grip on Tara's waist, Willa was shocked when Tara stood up abruptly jolting out of her lovers grip.

"**For fucks sake Willa, will you fuckin' stop draping yourself over me like ****a fucking love sick puppy!" **Squinting her eyes at Tara, Willa made her way to her own coffin shaking her head. **"You know what, fuck you Tara ... oh, I see how it is!" ****I was a good enough fuck while Pam was gone, but now she's back…hey you can ****have the real thing right?" **Closing her eyes in frustration with herself, Tara closed the small distance between her and Willa and tried to pull her into a hug.

**'"Babe...babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." 'I..I just didn't expect to see her ****and I'm fucking furious with her coming in here like she owns the place."' **Opening her coffin lid, Willa rolled her eyes.**""Her name is on the lease Tara, she was ****bound to show up sooner or fucking later... you know what, I'm not dealing with ****this shit tonight." 'You wanna rant about Pam go and fucking find Ginger, I'm going ****to bed.'" **

Staring at the oak wood Coffin her lover had just retreated into, Tara felt a wave of emotions crash into her. Sinking to the floor, she tried to wrap her head around what the fuck she was going to do now that Pam was back.

Scouring through town, Jessica looked high and low for Pam but couldn't find her. "**C'mon Pam, where are you Barbie." **Thinking long and hard about the different places Pam could be, Jessica settled on one and made her way there.

Zooming round Sookie's back yard, Jessica was met with Sookie standing warily at her back porch. **"Hey Sook, have you see..." **Jessica stopped mid sentence when she followed Sookie's line of sight and saw Pam sitting broken on the exact same spot she and Tara arose from the night Tara was made. **"I've never seen Pam like this, ****so broken, so vulnerable; what happened Jess?". **

Letting crimson tears fall freely at the sight of Pam, Jessica replied to Sookie over her shoulder as she made her way to comfort Pam. **"Ask your bestfriend!". **Sookie looked at Jessica with pure confusion before it all clicked in her head.

Pam had gone to see Tara** "Oh fuck," **she thought to herself. Leaving the vampires to themselves, Sookie ran through the house throwing on her coat and shoes with one destination in mind…Fangtasia.

Taking a seat next to Pam on the freshly cut grass, Jessica felt an overwhelming wave of sadness crash into her. **"Pam?...you okay?" **she asked tenderly. After moments of silence, Pam let out a sharp gasp as if she had been holding her breath for far too long. As her chest deflated and crimson tears yet again stained her otherwise flawless skin, Pam stroked the grass and let the dirt glide through her fingers. **"This is where it all began." **

A bittersweet smile broke out on her face. **'"This is where my baby was born." 'If I try hard enough, I can still ****smell her.' 'If I wish hard enough, I can still feel her wrapped around me as the ****dirt covered us.'" **Moving to rest her hand on top of Pam's, Jessica nearly crumbled until she saw Pam lift her head with a reassuring smile.

"**Tara didn't mean those things she said Pam…she thinks the world of you." **Squeezing her hand in an act of comfort, Jessica felt Pam's fingers grasp hers.

'"**No Jessica, she thinks Eric sent me away like some unruly puppy that pissed ****on his fur rug." 'She thinks I came back to use her as a rebound, when the truth ****is... I didn't even find Eric.' 'I stopped searching for him a year ago…I wanted ****to come back so bad, just to see Tara.' 'Then the feelings started again… god ****damn these feelings.' 'I fell in love Red... Ha, can you believe it, ice queen ****Pamela fell in love."' **

Pam squinted, as a shot of pain ran through her body gripping the bond with everything it had as she remembered Tara's words. Leaning her head on Jessica's shoulder, Pam shut her eyes as she continued her confession.

'"**I came back, because I missed her…because no matter what I do, I ****can't get her out of my head, out of my system." 'She makes me feel human; she ****makes me feel period!"' 'But she never made me feel like that was a weakness, like ****my sudden burst of humanity was something I should fear.' 'She made me want to ****embrace it with everything I had.' 'She made me want to run to the nearest flower ****shop and buy out the entire store just for her.' 'She made me want to lay her ****down by a fireplace while it's raining and make love to her endlessly.' **'**She made me want that dream house with the perfectly groomed garden, white ****picket fence and lil yappy dog fairytale I once dreamed of ..until tonight."'**

Something inside of Pam completely broke; almost as if she had gone into a state of shock. Streams of crimson tears kept coming. Jessica sat there helpless. Straightening out her legs, she pulled Pam into a more comforting position.

Laying Pam's head on her lap, she gently ran her fingers through her golden tresses. "She's gone Jess and there's no bringing her back."

'"**It's gonna be okay, I'm here for you Pam." 'We're gonna get your Tara back!... shhhh, ****it's okay."'** Looking down at Pam's still body, Jessica realized that Pam was silently sobbing. Right then and there Jessica broke. Wrapping a hand around Pam's waist, Jessica thumbed away a stray tear and prayed to every deity for Pam to find strength and Tara to find forgiveness.

As of that moment, Jessica was a woman on a mission. Time to play the matchmaker!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did everyone think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
